


Семейное гнездо

by Rina_Prince



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2019, Gen, Illustrations, Pre-Slash, Traditional Media, fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_Prince/pseuds/Rina_Prince
Summary: Снесла как-то раз птичка яичко.
Relationships: Abi/Shu-Ten (Akatsuki no Yona)
Kudos: 1





	Семейное гнездо

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Совет да любовь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023296) by [RagniAlkari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagniAlkari/pseuds/RagniAlkari). 



> Полный размер по клику.  
> Нарисовано на внутрикомандный челлендж "Колесо Года: Остара".

[ ](https://a.radikal.ru/a11/2101/57/b2b4864ac507.jpg)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Совет да любовь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023296) by [RagniAlkari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagniAlkari/pseuds/RagniAlkari)




End file.
